


Set Fire to These Bones

by Zayroen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cumming onto partner, M/M, Sensitive bones, bound hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby knows what Sans likes, even the stuff Sans tries to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire to These Bones

He wasn't the most vocal of monsters. That was a fact that everyone in Snowdin knew and while it sometimes bothersome when that one customer 'translated' for him, Grillby really didn't mind. He knew she meant no harm and it was almost a running joke by now. Some people would even have entire 'conversations' with him through her, Sans especially. 

He didn't speak but he did listen. He listened more then people probably knew, it was a trait he picked up when he started bar-tending. He knew everyone’s favorite drinks and meals, the things they hated and the things they were afraid of. People often spoke to him as well, the old standby of venting to the bartender he supposed. He didn't mind, he rather liked being confided in. It was how he and Sans had started down the road that brought them together after all.

It hadn't been easy, they were two very different breeds of monsters but it was very much worth it. Worth it for the late nights where Sans stayed after he'd closed, chatting away about nothing and helping clean things. Worth the dinner dates and the short walks in the snow and very much worth those looks he sometimes caught from Sans when he didn't think he was being watched. 

Like now for instance, Grillby could see Sans in the reflection of the small mirror behind the bar while he set things up for the next day. After hours so it was just them and Sans was watching him work with his cheek in a palm, elbow on the counter and one of those sweet little dopey smiles on his face. Setting the glasses down, he turned around and bent to nuzzle against Sans' cheek. Being made of fire, he had at first worried about hurting him but as it turns out, Sans adored the feeling of his flames against his bones. Claimed it felt amazing and was always up for tucking himself as close as he could. So long as Grillby didn't let his flames get to out of control, Sans' clothes were safe as well. 

But Grillby was a watchful man and he'd seen certain things about his boyfriend. Certain reactions that he knew Sans took careful pains to keep hidden, for whatever reason that Grillby couldn't fathom. It wasn't like it was even anything particularly...embarrassing? He already knew his bones were sensitive, that was such a foregone conclusion that it could hardly be that. He also knew that Sans very much enjoyed the feel of his flames, so why the two together would cause a reaction the lazy skeleton went out of his way to hide just made no sense. Grillby hated it when things just didn't make sense like that, it got 'under his skin' so to speak and he couldn't let it go unless he found something to settle it. Logic wasn't going to provide him an answer with this which meant the next best thing was getting an answer straight from Sans. Not exactly the easiest thing, he could think of a thousand things that would count as easier. Walking past a spider bake sale without buying anything, for instance. 

He had a more or less half-baked plan to weasel the information out of Sans when it occurred to him, that there was really no reason to be subtle about it. Sans liked the heat, adored it when he started to lose control of his flames and let them flare up around him. His spine and ribs specifically but a few times it had been around his pelvic bones that really gotten him 'fired up'. He wasn't worried about hurting Sans with the flames any longer but controlling the fires had become almost second nature for him by this point where he'd only lose that control right around the time Sans made him cum.

This entire realization took place over the course of a few seconds, namely the few seconds of Sans pulling his jacket off while Grillby pushed his shirt up to expose smooth bones. He paused, regarding said bones only to be pulled from his musing by Sans' voice. “Yo Griiillbz, Underground to Grillbbbyy? You in there?”

There were times that he wished it was easier to show facial expressions, it took effort for a sentient flame to manage such things and most of the time it was just easier not to. It was rather nice to not have to hide the smirk that would have curled across his face otherwise though, all he had to do was just murmur something about how he enjoyed looking at Sans and any suspicion the skeleton might have had was lost in a bashful laugh that he hid in pulling his shirt over his head. What a bad idea, for Sans that was.

As soon as the tshirt cleared his head, Grillby simply reached up to grab the fabric and twist it around Sans' wrists and hands while ignoring the splutters from a very startled skeleton. A wrap and then twist into a simple knot had Sans hands bound above his head and his torso exposed to the flames touch. It was a simple effort of a bend and lift to dump Sans on his back over the counter. Perhaps it would have been better to take this elsewhere but the counter WAS fireproof, the door WAS locked and it was after hours so no one would be coming to knock even if they did know the two were in here. Besides, moving meant losing his opportunity and where would the fun be in that? 

Meanwhile, Sans was trying to figure out how they had gone from point making out A to point my hands are tied in my own shirt B. “Uh Grillby? I had no idea you were such a..kinky flame! What other things do you got stored away huh? This get you..got under the collar?” A weak pun, even given the circumstances and this time, Grillby didn't mind the effort it took for a grin to pull across his face. Especially when Sans shuddered like that at the sight of it. 

“I enjoy many things Sans but this is not about myself. I've noticed you seem to like something, something that you try to hide. I thought that perhaps I should take advantage of the circumstances and...explore that a little bit.” Grillby replied, voice crackling slightly as he bent down to breath superheated air over the bare breastbone. The hard wood of the counter clacked against shuddering bone as Grillby did it again before a molten tongue slid along a rib was music to his ears. He found another reason for doing this here, no neighbors. No one to hear Sans moaning his name or just crying out in pleasure, which meant not only would he avoid the awkward next day looks but he also didn't have to share how delightful his skeleton sounded.

It was quick work to strip him of the rest of his clothes, shorts and slippers dropping to the floor and immediately forgotten in favor of finding new spots for his tongue to dance over. It was mostly fingers that had explored white bones, tongue normally tangled with a glowing blue or tracing the bones along neck and shoulders. Now that he thought about it, those were sensitive but no where near as sensitive as other places and wasn't that just another mark in the 'Sans avoiding things' column. Well he wasn't avoiding now, was he? Grillby wasn't sure he'd ever seen the skeleton this vocal before, was that the reason? He was embarrassed? It was a possibility, he'd been almost tripping over himself their first few dates and confessed to being nervous that he'd ruin things. A trend that extended to other aspects of their dating but it had been quite some time since they'd moved past making out behind the bar when no one was looking.

He wondered what would bring the loudest sounds, the best sounds, new sounds. A flat tongue dragged up the center of his chest earned a groan that he could nearly feel. Wet kisses of lip and tongue along ribs got sharp cries and delightful squirming as if Sans couldn't decide if he wanted to get closer or get away, settling for nearly kicking when he reached the ribs on the bottom. Saliva built up in his mouth to drip off the edge of his tongue, steaming in the cooler air of the bar along the disks of his spine wrung plaintive whines of anticipation broken by loud pants of his name. He rather liked that one quite a bit.

It was however, a bit lower that got his favorite sounds. Fingers curled around thighbones, flames flickering almost blue as he loosened his careful control of his fire and burned hotter and hotter. The hips were very sensitive, he practically had to hold Sans down to trace them with quick flicks of his tongue that left a brief flicker of flame dancing before it went out. Looking over the rim of his glasses, he watched Sans stare down at him with an expression he'd never seen before and wished he could take a picture of. Just so he could look at it again later and remind himself that HE did that. Made the very chill skeleton look like this. Then again perhaps a video tape would be better. A still photograph wouldn't capture the SOUND of it all. The ragged gasping or the way Sans couldn't stop talking even it seemed he didn't have the breath to form full words.

“Grill...fff...C'mon Grillbz please! I can't-ah! Fu~ck Grillby c'mon man please! To~ooh! There! Ri..right there! Touch right...oh Go~!”

Definitely video. Next time.

As it was, neither of them were going to last very long. Stretching his tongue to curl around the underside of highly sensitive bones, he relished the shout it got him before slowly pulling back. Glasses askew, he was aware that his flame was flickering sharply, dancing between blue and the normal shade of orangish-yellow and he relished the fact that not only did he not have to worry but his lover ENJOYED the flame. Bracing himself on a hand beside Sans' shoulder, he bent over the prone skeleton and the sound of a zipper was loud even over the ragged pants and his own flame crackling between them. “I've got you Sans, don't worry.....I've got you” He promised, curling his fingers around his shaft with a groan of relief. Any reply Sans attempted to make was cut off when the first stroke had a drop falling from the tip to land on his thigh, sizzling for a moment before going out. If Grillby didn't know better, the yelp would have made him worry, but he did know better and just made sure to squeeze the next one out on the other leg.

Each drop jumped and sizzled like water on a hot pan, barely a second before it went out but it was more then enough to have Sans nearly keening under him. Grillby spared a moment to mourn how fast this was going to be over before comforting himself with the fact that it was more then easily repeatable. “Do you want it Sans? I know you do, even though you tried to hide it. Silly boy, where do you want it?” He asked, smoke curling around each word. “Here?” Another drop on a thighbone “Or perhaps here?” Kneeling over him, the next drop was the center of his chest and wrung a warbling cry of his name that he relished and drank in like fine wine. “Oh you liked that one, didn't you Sans?” The next ones came in a cluster, dripping over the upper most ribs and making Sans' thrash his head on the polished wood without taking his eyes off the cock above him. Licking his lips, Grillby stroked himself slowly with a low hum. Letting Sans wait in breathless anticipation before dripping at an angle over more ribs. He painted them, meandering designs of drips and lines that sizzled and danced upon white bone until neither could take anymore. 

Sans voice had long since begun to crack on every other word, every other plead to please PLEASE for gods sake MERCY he'll do anything just please. Pay his tab, actually work for once, pick up the sock. Whatever he wanted just please! While he had no idea what a sock had to do with anything, Grillby was more then ready to give Sans what he wanted. Breath steaming from his open mouth, it took barely any time before he was cumming, forcing his eye to remain open so he could watch. Oh he knew it was going to be spectacular. Thick ropes criss-crossed over Sans pelvis, dripping over his hips and down to the sensitive underside before dropping with soft splats to his spine. He couldn't hear the sizzle or even bones striking the bar top with clacks over the howling as Sans came without even calling up the blue shaft he normally played with. Voice giving out, Sans was left a mess, jerking and twitching each time a drop fell to a new space until Grillby took pity on him and fetched a cloth to gently clean him up.

Grillby himself was easy to put to rights before he turned his attention to his very worn out boyfriend, cloth as gentle as possible as he made sure to clean every trace off the bones before untying his hands and redressing him. It wasn't until he was pressing gentle kisses to a slack face that Sans groaned and turned into them with a hum and a faint blue light flickering in his sockets. “H-Holy fuck Grillbz...I..that was..I can't even think of a pun..” He probably shouldn't have found that as equally endearing as he did funny but didn't spend much time fretting over it. He knew Papyrus was with Undyne, part of the reason Sans had stayed late to help him close so he just slid an arm under skinny legs and around Sans' shoulders before lifting him up to carry him towards the back door of the bar. This late at night, there was no one around to see him and frankly he really didn't care. Sans was already half asleep, face tucked against his shirt and Grillby just held the skeleton a little closer as he walked the short distance to his house.


End file.
